The Reason
by dreamer82687
Summary: Fox has found a reason to change who he is, and that reason is Theresa. (Based on the song by Hoobastank)
1. Default Chapter

Fox made his way through the crowded dance floor over to the bar. He had been dancing all night with a couple of chicks but he wasn't really interested. He sat down and watched everyone danced to the music while he bobbed his head. He looked around to see if he could scope out any hot girls and his eyes fell on a beautiful hispanic girl with dark hair. Not wanting to pass his chance by, he stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey." he said to her, not too happy with his lame hello.  
  
"Hey." she said flashing him a smile.  
  
"What's your name? I'm Fox." he yelled over the music.  
  
"I'm Theresa." she answered.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Theresa. You're very beautiful." he complimented her.  
  
"Thanks." Theresa said blushing.  
  
"So what brings you here tonight? I'm sure your dates around here somewhere." he asked pretending to look around.  
  
"Actually I don't have one. I came by myself."  
  
"Really?" Fox said a little relieved.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just here to blow off some steam...maybe get a drink or two." she said sadly as she looked over at the bar.  
  
"May I ask why? You can always vent on me...I'm a good listener."  
  
Theresa paused and then looked at him. "Well, my boyfriend, or my ex rather, cheated on me with a girl I absolutey hate...she got pregnant, and now he's marrying her."  
  
"Damn, I'm sorry." Fox replied. "I feel ashamed of my gender right now! I don't blame you if you go through life thinking guys suck cause sometimes we do!"  
  
"True." she chuckled. "No offense."  
  
"I still talk to my ex. It's important to at least try and remain friends with them, but sometimes its impossible when they act like buttholes." he continued.  
  
"I don't think I could stay friends with him. He makes me so angry sometimes."  
  
"Then loose him for good. Seriously. Life is too short to let people like him piss you off."  
  
Theresa sighed at the thought of letting go. "I try. We've gotten into so many arguments that he's apologized about and I forgive him."  
  
"No seriously Theresa. You gotta lose him. I know guys that do stuff like he did and they just play with girls emotions." he advised her.  
  
"True." she agreed.  
  
"I am totally serious. You gotta try and forget about him and find some other friends that make you happy. It doesn't matter how often he apologizes...obviously they are emtpy apologies because he ends up doing things again."  
  
"Yeah I know. We've been through so much stuff together though..." she drifted off.  
  
"I know its tough, but you have to do it. I mean look in the mirror, you're way too good for him!" he said trying to get a smile out of her.  
  
"Haha." she laughed.  
  
"Do you believe in your heart that you deserve the best guy in the world?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Theresa hesitated.  
  
"Good, then go after him. Even better yet, odds are he'll come to you."  
  
"Thanks. You made me feel so much better. I don't think I need that drink now." she said gratefully.  
  
"No problem, but let me tell you about this guy named Fox who thinks you're pretty awesome."  
  
"Tell me more about Fox."  
  
"Well, other than girls named Theresa he likes sports...things like that."  
  
"He sounds interesting." she played along.  
  
"I know him pretty well so I can answer just about anything."  
  
"Oh you know him pretty well."  
  
"Well a certain someone I know happens to want to dance with Theresa. If he asked her, what would she say?"  
  
"If he's the interesting person you were talking about before, she would probably say yes."  
  
"Well he says lets go!" Fox smiled taking her onto the dance floor.  
  
Theresa laughed as she danced with Fox. It had been a while since she had let loose and she felt comfortable with his arms sliding up and down his hips. She began to goosebumps as he pulled her hair back and kissed her neck right below her ear. Then he bit her dress strap and kissed her shoulder.  
  
"You must be a ladies man." she giggled as she pushed away.  
  
"I'm a one girl ladies man. I like to be with one girl and focus all my attention on her." he answered smoothly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Like honestly, my only goal is to make that girl the happiest girl in the the world." he told her.  
  
"Well," she said beginning to walk away, "that's a nice goal and I had a nice time, but I have to go."  
  
"Alright." Fox said a little disappointed. "Take it easy."  
  
"Yeah." Theresa said. She gave him a quick smile and turned to walk away. 


	2. Empty Apologies

"Theresa." Whitney said as she walked up to Theresa.  
  
"Hey Whit, what's wrong?" she said reading the anger on her friends face.  
  
"Guess who I just had a chat with."  
  
"Let me guess," Theresa said letting out a sigh. "Ethan."  
  
"Yes, Ethan. And you want to know what our little chat was about? Basically he told me that he hates me and that you said so too which we've been over and I don't believe, plus he's upset that I get to sing at the Blue Note and not Gwen when we all know she sounds like a cat going through puberty." Whitney said angrily all in one breath.  
  
"Why does Ethan always start crap about me saying I hate you? You're my best friend, and where does he go off telling you what to do?" Theresa frowned.  
  
"I don't know, but you better fix something before I seriously commit murder..."  
  
"There will be no need for that." Theresa said cutting her off. She grabbed to her keys and turned around to Whitney. "I'm going to get this all straightened out right now."  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Theresa screamed as she burst into Ethan's study.  
  
"Oh, hello. I really don't have a problem, thanks though." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Hah, how funny. You can talk crap behind my back but you can't say it to me. Funny, yet sad."  
  
"No, I'm just trying to be polite and say hello."  
  
"Sure you are." she said, sick of the sarcasm.  
  
"So what do you want? I know your not talking to me out of pleasure."  
  
"I already told you what I want in the form of a question, I'm just waiting for you to answer." she screamed.  
  
"I already gave you one. My problem doesn't really involve you. I'm just sick of you getting involved in me and Gwen's business.'' he said icily.  
  
Theresa threw up her hands in disbelief. "Getting involved? What the hell Ethan, I was freakin dating you! I am involved!"  
  
"Theresa, you really need to stop. You're acting like a bitch right now." he shot back.  
  
"I wonder why? I'm very pissed off right now...maybe I should act like an angel."  
  
"I don't think you could be an angel cause you're always a bitch."  
  
"Why should I listen to you Ethan?" she yelled. "Huh? You're the king of hypocrisy, you're the biggest hypocrite EVER!"  
  
"Well I don't care what you think about me, I didn't ask." he snapped.  
  
"You know what, there's so much more than that and I don't give a damn if you didn't ask. I don't need your permission to speak my mind."  
  
"Theresa, you don't even know me." he yelled as he stood up.  
  
That sentence put a stinger in Theresa's heart. She thought she knew him but she realized that she didn't. "I realized that a while ago."  
  
"Yeah, that was the past. Get in the present!"  
  
"I am in the present!"  
  
"True, but your mind isn't!" he said raising his voice.  
  
"Yes it is!" she cried.  
  
"Then start getting your act together and stop trying to start something with me by using flaws from the past when after awhile those flaws have faded away and everything you're saying is bull! You know, what's the whole point of this Theresa? Are we done now? Will you own up to something!" he yelled.  
  
"I already owned up to the fact that I'm stupid for getting in arguments with you and accepting your apologies and ending back up right where I started, I own up to the fact that its my fault that you put me through the most crap I've ever gone through, yeah I own up to it." her lip quivered as she tried not to cry.  
  
"Are we done?" Ethan asked impatiently.  
  
"The only reason I'm talking to you is because I'm finally beginning to say things I want to say-"  
  
"Good for you. Now I have to go. Bye." he said starting to walk away.  
  
"You're such an asshole!" she screamed after him.  
  
"How?" he asked turning around. "For saying good for you?"  
  
"No, for the way you act."  
  
"That's nice. I just treat you with all the respect that you give me." he argued.  
  
"When things are happening to you, you want the whole world to stop because 'Ethan's going through such a rough time' but all the time I was going through shit you didn't even care you just made it worse. You don't deserve respect at ALL. Not from me." she screamed at him.  
  
"Well then there you go, that's how I'm treating you. And you have no right to tell me what I'm going through or how I feel when you have no clue."  
  
"And what gave you the right to do the same to me?" she asked.  
  
"I haven't. I haven't even talked to you in days and your accusing me of making your life miserable."  
  
"My life is fine now that I realize how dumb I was to even try to be friends with you after you asked Gwen to marry you." she answered.  
  
"I thought that we were past that...remember...your totally in the present." he reminded her sarcastically.  
  
"You know what Ethan?" she screamed. "I'm so freakin tired of your sarcasm. You try to brush things off like it isn't your fault and you're not hurting anyone but guess what? You're hurting me and I am dying because no one even cares what I'm going through. No one knows the pain I feel-"  
  
"Save that for Dr. Phil." he said cutting her off. Without saying another word he turned and walked away leaving a shocked and sobbing Theresa behind him.  
  
"What was that all about?" a voice said as Ethan walked down the hall.  
  
"Fox?" Ethan said turning around to face his half brother.  
  
"Yeah, who were you arguing with just now?" he asked.  
  
"My ex girlfriend. She's such a bitch." Ethan said nonchalantly. He then quickly turned and walked away.  
  
A skeptical Fox, angry at the way Ethan was treating any woman quickly went to go check on the woman in the library. He was in for a surprise when he realized the sobbing girl standing there was none other than Theresa, the beautiful girl he had met the night before.  
  
"Theresa?" he said running over to her side.  
  
"Fox?" she sniffed as she looked at him surprised.  
  
Then it all began to hit him. "The guy...it's Ethan isn't it?" he asked.  
  
Theresa nodded as tears streamed down her eyes. "I feel so hurt Fox." she whispered.  
  
Fox's heart melted as he wrapped his arms around her. He had only known this girl for one day and he already felt protective of her. He sighed and closed his eyes, holding her until her sobbing ceased. 


	3. Heating Up

Theresa sat stiff as the bird's sang in saccarine harmony while the sun began to leave the crimson tainted sky. She felt envious at how they were so free. They had wings that could take them anywhere. She felt like a wingless creature. Everytime she would try to fly away, she would fall back down to the ground. Tumbling...with no one to catch her.  
  
She glanced over at Fox who had been sitting down next to her for the past hour. He was quiet, not saying anything. Embarassed, she looked down at the ground. She felt like a fool for the way she had acted in front of Ethan and Fox.  
  
"You don't have to stick around. I could be here all night." she finally said.  
  
"I have nothing better to do." Fox answered as he gazed at her. "But if you ever feel like making it up to me, a drink or two downtown would be nice."  
  
Theresa chuckled and managed to crack a smile.  
  
"Did you have any plans?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sleep. Did you?" she responded.  
  
"Yeah." he replied. "Sleep with you...in my dreams of course."   
  
She laughed at his sexual comment. "You don't get out much, do you?"  
  
"Nah. I live in a bubble."   
  
"I figured so." she winked.  
  
"I can't help that I just want to make out with you and get to know you a little." he joked.  
  
When he saw that Theresa wasn't going to answer he leaned over. "Do you think I'm crazy?"  
  
"No, why do you think that?!" Theresa answered sarcastically.  
  
"Let's see...I have a lot of reasons to choose from. You look at me like I'm crazy, you won't answer me, you kind of move away whenever I get close to you..."  
  
"So what are your plans job wise?" she changed the subject.  
  
"Well, Fox," he paused to emphasize his name, "is staying here to head the Crane Industries. What about the lovely Theresa?"  
  
"Theresa," she hesitated as she tried not to laugh, "will hopefully be accepted into the Fashion Institute of Technology School in New York. The college's reponse is still pending."  
  
Fox felt a little disappointed that she would be moving away. "That's awesome, but why not go to the school here."  
  
"The program in New York is better and FIT is like, my dream school. But, I have applied to the school here." she gushed.  
  
"Wonderful. I must admit that if you get accepted into FIT I will be terrible upset." he grinned.  
  
Theresa playfully hit his arm as he ducked out of the way.  
  
"Nah, I shouldn't force ya into something, go to where you will be happy because thats all that matters.'' Fox said seriously.  
  
"You know what I feel like doing?" Theresa asked as she looked over at Fox deviously.  
  
"What?" he said, loving the expression she had on her face.  
  
"Aren't you glad we came here?" Theresa yelled over the music to Fox.  
  
"Yeah." Fox said loudly as he danced with Theresa to the music.  
  
Theresa swung her hips to the beat. She loved dancing because it made her feel so free. It was helping take her mind off of Ethan and all her problems.   
  
"What if Ethan were here to see me?" she thought to herself. She felt that if she acted as if Ethan were there to see how wild she could be it would hurt him as much as he had hurt her. "I guess I'll just have to live every moment as if he's here to feel the pain he inflicted on me." she concluded.  
  
Responding to her decision, she moved closer to Fox and seductively grazed her butt under his belt area.  
  
An excited Fox smiled in pleasure as Theresa danced with him. She sure did know how to make a guy go crazy. Not able to help himself, he slowly slid his hands down her waist and moved her firm hips with his hands.   
  
Theresa smiled as she moved widly to the music. The feeling Fox was giving her at the moment made her body go crazy with desire.   
  
"Ethan would be crushed if he saw me dancing with Fox right now." she thought to herself as she smiled.   
  
"I want you to teach me a few things." she whispered in his ear.  
  
Shivers went down Fox's spine as Theresa moist lips made contact with his ear. "What are you looking to learn?"  
  
"You're the teacher so you should have a lesson plan." she replied.  
  
"But I'm asking you, it's a new teaching method."  
  
"I've heard about this thing called the penetration method...we should try it sometime." Theresa said seductively.  
  
"So tell me about this method you talk about." Fox said as his hormones went wild.  
  
"How about I show you instead of telling you?" she asked. Before Fox could respond, Theresa made her way out of the club and Fox soon followed behind her. 


End file.
